The Royal is born
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: AFter Edward leaves Bella finds out that she's the princess of Italy. What happens when the meet 90 years later and she's been changed? If your not going to review do not read...I need reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

90 years ago _he_ broke my heart. I was human...frail and fragile and he didn't want me. I wasn't bitter, but I was angry. My transformation from human to vampire had been....awkward. I had been shot while hanging out with a group of kids that I had never noticed at Forks High. After he left the mask of depression came and Charlie, sick of what had been going on, had urged me to go along. Of course I didn't want to go. But I didn't know that a few months before that when I had been invited, that Charlie, was going to be shot and killed on his job.

_Flash Back_

_I woke up to the rain pouring outside it was thundering and lightning and I layed back down. I had had the oddest dream, Charlie had been shot and killed mulitple times. The phone caught my attention and I raced down the stairs to answer it._

_"Hello?" I asked._

_"Is this Bella Swan." A deep gloomy voice said._

_"Yes."_

_"I'm sorry to inform you that your father has been shot and killed on his job. I am truly sorry for your loss." I was at a loss for words. _

_"Thankyou." I choked out, "For calling." Then I hung up and the sobbs came. I cried all night and all day the next. I finally 'ran out of tears'. _

_After the funeral I left Forks. I went to California and stayed in Losangelas. I moved to the Ghetto to keep low profile. I never spoke a word to any one unless I had to. The school I now attended oddly enough was named Forks High. _

_Flash back Ended_

I sobbed, unaturally. it had been one of my gifts to cry, as a vampire. I could shape shift and I could absorb powers, the shap shifting also includes shape shifting into a human, with real blood and everything, but I would still be extremly beautiful. I had two siberian White tigers and two cubs. I now lived in Italy. It turns out that I was the lost princess of Italy and that Charlie wasn't even my real father. I was packing now. I was going to go to the United States, and back to Forks.i couldn't understand why but my parents had told me that it was going to be a good experience. My closest friends were my Tigers. They could shift forms too. They were my brothers. Tahj and Rodam. Tahj was the oldest. Anyways, I started coughing and a silver bullet flew out of my mouth. Finally! I had been waiting for that thing to come out!

_Flash Back_

_I was at the party, I was visitng Forks. We were playing out at one of their houses when a shot went through the window. I was shot in my torso and was bleeding furiously. Everyone else had been shot dead. Victoria, the wild red headed female vampire proceeded curiously through the window. _

_"Where's your little Edward now?" She asked as she grabbed me by my shirt. All the emotions left my body._

_"He left." I said in a dead tone. She glared at me._

_"Well that's hardly fair!" She shrieked. "Oh well." She said she turned to me and bit my neck. _

_Flash back._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane ride was pure torture. Tahj and Rodam sat next to me.

"Guys no one in the United States knows that I'm the princess of Italy so please keep it that way," I begged.

"Sure. What ever you say." Tahj said. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Hey did that bullet ever come out?" Rodam asked. He was obnoxious. They were both as big as Emmett and loved me just as much...more. I cringed at the thought.

"Yeah. I have it right here." I said as I pulled it from my pocket and handed it to him.

"Aww cool." It was a big bullet.

"Great. I'm glad you think that." I rolled my eyes. I remebered when I had first found out I was a princess. I was taking a trip to Italy and was staying on the down low. AS I walked through the streets people would stare at me. One person had hte nerve to talk and said,

"Princess, we have waited for you to arrive." It all went down hill from there. The plane touched down and we got off quickly. We rode in my blue Scorpion, sports car to our new house. It was large, and white and open.

"I call the 3 floor!" I shouted as I made my way out of the car and into the house. I went into the elevator.

"wait we have an elevator?!" I asked.

"Yep nothing but the best for our little sister." Rodam said I smiled. The elevator was competely made of glass. When I got to the top floor, I went to my room and unpacked my things. My bed was a canopy and the theme was white. I layed down and opened my book and just began to read...wondering about tomorrow;s events.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the clock...6:47. I growled. Why was I so friggin' irritated? I got up and went to my closet and pulled out a strapless, red and green plaid dress. It went to my knees and I had black flats to match. Just because my balance had gotten better doesn't mean that I wasn't still cautious. I proceeded to put lip glass on my cold lips and then grabbed my bag and pranced down stairs while putting my head band on.

"Hi guys!" I said, Tahj and Rodam were sitting at the table. I looked at the clock again 6:49..I am good. I thought to myself. I sat down on the couch.

"Why are you on my floor?!" Rodam squeeked.

"Because I feel like it." I snapped.

"Someone is a little irritated,"

"You hit the nail right on the head."

"I guess she's just nervous." Tahj said quietly. WE sat there until about 7:40. It would only take us five minutes to get to school and it doesn't start until 8:00. We piled into my Scorpion and away we went. We got to school we parked and got out. My brothers in my flanks. I looked and saw that two spaces down from me was a volvo...his silver volvo. Nonsense! It could belong to anybody. I walked inside and was aware of the smell of vampire in the air. It was a familiar scent. The Cullen's were back...was it all of them or just one. Tahj and Rodam stepped in front of me. I went to the office.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan I need my schedule please." I told the woman.

"Of course." She said. She handed me a few pieces of paper/ " Have a good day." I nodded and then left. I handed Tahj and Rodam their schedules and we set off for our classes.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Tahj asked me.

"Yes..stop worrying so much." I said as I threw him a quick smile. WE parted ways. I walked into the class room. While I had the teacher sign my slip I noticed someone in the back row. That, blond hair and those honey colored eyes. Jasper. I was right. He looked at me and smiled,

"Excuse me, I know I just got here but may I go to the nurses office?" I asked. She looked at me and agreed reluctantly. Jasper's smile faultered. I made my way out of the class room, it wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me in the hallway. I made a break for the nearest door. I just couldn't handel it. When I turned around to see who it was, it wasn't Jasper as I had expected...it was him. IT was Edward. He looked at me with shock and recognition all over my face. I wanted to go home..back to Italy. I couldn't take this I wasn't ready,

"B..Bella?" He asked. I bolted at human speed out the door and into the forrest,

_Tahj!!! I'm in the forrest okay? Come see me. Now_ I thought. Tahj, Rodam and I have this power that we share were we can hear each others thoughts, I turned around to see Edward behind me. I backed away.

"Is that really you?" He asked, Buck up Bella. I thought

"The one and only." I said. No sooner had the words left my mouth then The roar of two angry tigers filled my ears. Edward looked as though he were going to jump in front of me to protect me, but he faught it back. Tahj and Rodam burst forth. I shifted with them into my tiger phase. Edward looked at me in shock. Tahj and Rodam growled at Edward. I shifted back.

"Shut down fellas." I told them. They morphed back .

"THis is him?" Rodam said icily.

"Bella..I..W-?"I tried to run up to him but Tahj and Rodam stood in front of me.

"Chil guys."

"You want us to chill? This is the guy who broke your heart and you want us to chill?" Rodam hissed.

"I believe that's exactly what I'm saying." I retorted. I changed into a white kitten and ran out to Edward in between their legs. I morphed back.

"Hi Edward." I said shyly,

"Bella.." He whispered and then he did something unexpected. He hugged me.

"Uh uh. Get the hell off me." I said. He looked at me with a pained expression, Well I have a news flash, I'm hurt too.I thought I wish he could hear me.

"C'mon Bella lets go." Tahj said. "The jets ready."

"Wait your leaving?!" Edward asked in a hurt voice. "What about Alice.?"

"Okay! geeze. Don't fuck with me. I'm doing this because I love Alice, and I miss her okay!" I growled as I stormed out with Tahj and ROdam in my flanks.

Edward sped up beside me./

"How did you become a vampire?" He asked. "Or.."

"I know what you mean, , lets just wait until I see everyone okay I don't want to have to tell this story twice."I said. He nodded and we wetn back into the schools parking lot. The Cullen's were already waiting for us.

"Bella!!!" Alice squeeled as she ran to hug me but was stopped by Tahj and Rodam.

"Chillax dude this is ALICE." I said. They nodded understandingly. THen smiled at her. She smiled back and then proceeded to run up and hug me.

"I missed you so much!!" She squeeked. I cried. Then it all ended in a group hug, My cell buzzed

"Princess your jet is ready." SAid a voice into the phone woops. The Cullens looked at me with shock. I flipped my phone shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I closed my phone and they looked at me shock plastered all over their faces. Alice looked down.

"What's that on your leg?" SHe asked. Uh-oh explination time. Maybe I can stall just a little bit longer.

"Um..." I started,

"There will be no point in lying." Emmett sang. Tahj and Rodam snickered. I elbowed them in the gut and they doubled over.

"How about we get introduced first." I said. quickly. "Tahj and Rodam this is Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. Guys this is Tahj and Rodam." They all said their hi's. Tahj and Rodam had just glared at Edward and I elbowed them again. Then it happened. The most horrible thing int he world happened, well at the moment, Aiden came driving in the parking lot with the limo. OH no! Aiden why did you do this to me. I tried to signal him to leave but he didn't see me. He parked the limo drirectly behind our little group so that my back was to him. I turned around.

"And the idiot in the car is Aiden." I told them.

"What is going on?" Alice asked me. "How come I couldn't see you and stuff?"

"That one is kind of my fault. When I moved to Italy,"

"ITALY?!" They all shouted.

"Yes Italy! And Now I'll be deaf for a week." I yelled back. they chuckled. "Anyway, when I moved to Italy all my ties to America cut off. Like my volnurability to your power." Well it was partly the truth.

"Artemis!"Aiden yelled. I sighed.

"Artemis?!" The Cullens yelled in shock.

"Ummm...how about we continue this disscussion somewhere better suited for the topic like in Italy."

"What about school?" Alice asked.

"Don't worry about it. Ice storm coming right up." I said I was beginning to twirl my finger. "Well lets wait til we're out of Forks shall we."

"Sister whom I love so much-" Rodam started.

"Cut the crap what do you want?" I asked him. _ CAn I drive the Scorpion?_ He asked me mentally I nodded and he ran off clapping his hands like a gay rich guy who just got another 1.5 billion dollars. When Rose was about to ask I waved it off.

"You guys coming?" I asked as I made a move towards the limo. "I-" I was cut off by the burning pain in the back of my neck and I sunk to my knees.

"Not again." Tahj said as he scooped me up into his arms. "Where does it hurt kiddo?"

"At the top." I told him. He moved my hair out of the way. It was my stupid, dumb involantary tattoo of an A on my neck. It stood for Artemis which was my real name. This happened alot and we weren't sure why. We just knew that water put out the fire. THe Cullens made a move toward me but Rodam appeared from no wear and stood between us. Tahj took me to the limo and rested my head, face first, on a towel and poured water on my neck .The pain slowly died down. When it was over I sat in the limo and waited as the Cullen's piled in.

"To Italy we go." I said in a tired voice. "Hi Aiden." I called to him in the driver seat,

"Hey Arty. Is it over? Was it worse this time?" He asked worridly.

"It's over and it was definately worse than the last time." I told him. The CUllens studied my carefully.

"Why must we wait until we get to Italy to learn answers?" Emmett whined.

"Because I said so." I laughed. "Tahj can you hand me a bottle of water?" I asked. Everyone but Tahj and Rodam looked at me curiously.

"Water?" Alice asked.

"Water?" Edward said flatly.

"Water?" Emmett questioned.

"Yes Water!" I groaned frustrated.

AFter a while we were on the plane headed to Italy I sat next to Edward.

"Its good to see you." He told me. "I have to tell you something..."

"It's great to see you to Edward. But can we wait until we get to Italy? I don't mean to be rude I just don't feel up to a conversation right now." I said. He grinned and nodded. I smiled back. when we got off the air plane. A whole group of people were awaiting us. I got off first and camara's flashed.

"Princess! How was your first day?" One person shouted. Edward was right behind me.

"Princess who was this young man?!"

"Princess."

"Excuse me." I said as I walked on past them. The Cullens were on my heels we got into another limo and drove to the Palace.

"Does that explain enough?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"ARty put this on!" Aiden yelled as I climbed into the middle seat. I called it my changing room because it had two tinted windows that ruined everyone else's view. It was a white dress that went to my feet. It had a deep blue sash that formed a V around my waist. It looked into the mirror as I put my tiara on. We finally got out and there were my two children on the door step. Apollo and Anthony. yes I named my son after Edward's middle name. but I couldn't let go. Apollo was 1 years old and Anthony was 3. Their nanny was waiting with them.

"Momma!!" The screeched simultaniousyl.

"Hi babies how you guys doing?" I asked. I picked Apollo up. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I took Anthony by the hand and their nana looked at me and said.

"Welcome home your majesty." She siad as she curtsied I nodded and she smiled. We went upstairs To my room.

"Kay guys. Go find nanna so you can get yourswim suit on and we can go swimming." THe nodded and Anthony picked up his sister ( He was amazingly strong) and the left.

"well..." Was all Emmett had to say.

"So do you guys wanna go swimming?"

"Sure." Was the general response. Tahj found the guys some trunks. I let Alice and Rosalie borrow some of mine. We got into the pool and the first thing they did was swarm around me. Answers...here we go.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what do you guys want to know?" I asked them..sheepishly.

"You have children?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. Any more questions?

"Yes what the hell is going on here?" Edward said.

"Well....after you guys left I went through depression.....and..well I was attacked one day in Seattle. and then I found out I was pregnant. They're supposed to be twins...but I really don't understand. They...Apollo is 1 years old and Anthony is 3...but they don't seem to age that much. They age a little every day. Any way, I had an aunt that lived in Forks When I would go to school I would leave them with her. I hated being away from them. Charlie suggested that I get social. So, there was this party and he suggested that I go...a few weeks before the party Charlie was shot to death on his job. At the party I went to I was shot and...holy crap." I said. Another silver bullet flew out of my mouth and hit Emmett in the forehead. "Sorry. Anyways I was shot in my torso and as I was about to die victoria came through the window and bit me. I was repelled by the smell of human blood. I returned home for a few weeks then went to go pick up Apollo and Anthony to make sure that they were safe. A few weeks later, I got a letter that requested my presence in Italy. On thing led to another and well here I am."

"What about your neck?" Alice asked.

"No one is really sure why it happens. Look." I said pulling up my ponytail to reveal the fancy A tattoo on my neck.

"And Alice you were asking about my leg that's my birth mark. And look at my feet aren't they cool their like Bejewled!" I said showing them my feet. There was gems that were embeded in my feet. They gasped.

"Any more questions?"

"Will you forgive us?" Alice asked.

"Of course I will." I said huge grins broke out across their marble faces. Gustave my personal asstant came to the pool.

"Princess may I have a word with you. In private."

"What ever you have to say Guchi I'm sure you can say it in front of them." He nodded.

"Donetello di principessa eha di ritorno. QUESTO tempo la vuole i morti." (Princess, Donetello is back. THis time he wants you dead.) Edward's face was a mask of horror. But the other Cullen's seemed oblivious. I was a little worried now.

"Che di Apollo? Sarà sicura?" ( what about Apollo? Is she safe?) Edward's face turned to that of confusion.

"Yes princess."

"Lei è sicuro che è che vuole? Che del cristallo? .. Gustave mi dice! ! "(Are you sure that's what he wants? What about the crystal? ..Gustave tell me! Ahh!)

"Yes..he's trying to lure you out. He thinks that the only fair way to end this is to face YOU."

"Perché? La vergogna del papà non è il mio! " (Why? Papa's shame is not mine!)

"Princess please keep your voice down, You know that a lady's voice should not be louder than a whisper." I growled.

"Bella...what's your reall name?" Emmett asked.

"Artemis Apollo Isabella Marie Swan, Volturi Volterra Vella...princess and protector of Italy Ancient and the New." They were silent.

"What is going on? I can't read minds or jack I want to know!" Emmett said,

"Watch your tone!" Gustav yelled.

"Chillax! Can we talk about it later?" I asked as I climbed out of the pool. My tattoo glowed bright red.

"She's angry." I heard Gustav say.

"Mama mia!" I hissed


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down the hall way and accpeted a towel from my personal hand maid. I saw Anthony and Apollo emerging from their bed room.

"Hi mommy!" The said giving me hugs.

"Hey babes." Then a huge spark appeared. Oh no. Donetello. I ushered my kids out of the room.

"But mama!" They protested. Donatello appeared and sent a wave of electricity my way and I crashed against the wayy with a thud a priceless vase fell to the floor. Everyone rushed in,

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me as he ran over ot me.

"I'm fine." I said getting up.

"Let this be a warning princess. Oh, I will kill you." He grinned evilly,Edward growled and then Donetello disappeared.

"Who was that?" Alice said.

"condannarla Donatello". I growled. They looked at me confused. I shook my head.

"Where are my kids?" I asked. As if right on cue. They came in.

"Mommy...are you okay?" Anthony said.

"Yes baby I'm fine." I said picking him up.

"Princess..are you hurt?" Gustav asked.

"Will he come back?" Emmett asked,

"Yes Emmett...and next time I don't think he'll be alone." I growled. .." Well now that that's over...what do you-?"

"Princess...I don't mean to interrupt but you have a cornination to prepare for."

"Can I please spare a few minutes?" I asked. He nodded.

"Ar-" Edward started.

"Just Bella...I'm the same as I always was." What a lie.

"Bella...can I talk to you for a second?"

"Absolutely." I said in a lifeless voice. I put Anthony down. "Apollo show Uncle Emmett your brand new power." She smiled up at me. She pointed her finger towards Emmett.

"Put me down kid!"

"My name is Apowo." She said in her high soprano voice.

"Great and I'm Emmett and now that we know each other please put me down!" We were all laughing and Emmett was sucking his thumb. I followed Edward back outside and closed the slidding door behind us.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I hissed...woah violent mood swings.

"Bella I'm so sorry that I left you. I did it to protect you from what I am. But I can see that I didn't do a very good job. PLease forgive me. I love you I have and always will. I understand if you don't love me anymore...what I did was stupid. I'm so sorry." I pondered over his words.

"I..I don't understand." So many emotions that I hadn't felt in so long came fleeing back to me. THey Whys?, the Hows?. and the impossibles. How could he still love me?He left me he told me that. "You told me you didn't love me that you didn't want me."

"I lied. I'm a very good liar Bella. I lied to save you. But how could...you believe me so quickly after the thousand times I told you I love you..how could you let one word break your faith in me?"

"It never made sense for you to love me."

"Whether it made sense or not I did and I still do. I love you Bella with all my, non beating heart..I couldn't and don't love anyone like I love you. You are my soul mate."

"Oh Edward." I exclaimed as I ran to hug him.

"I missed you so much." He sighed into my hair as he rubbed my back.

"I missed you too. Please don't ever leave me again." I whispered as the tears over flowed and fell out of my eyes.

"I won't I promise." I sighed in relief and he hugged me tighter.

"I love you forever."'

"I love you too." Then his lips were on mine. A kiss that I had missed for so long full of passion and love. I loved him and now nothing in the world could ever seperate us..never. Except maybe Donatello.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what's the deal with this Donatello guy?" Emmett asked. We were walking down the corridors.

"Donatello...was my betrothed a few years back. Or my supposed betrothed the bastard." Alice giggled.

"It's just kind of funny when you say it." Alice said.

"Bastard Bastard bastard Fuck donatello!" I yelled with sarcastic enthusiasim. Alice was on the floor echoed throughout the quiet corridors.

"Say...it in Italian..."She said between laughs.

"Il bastardo di Bastardo di bastardo Fotte il donatello" She broke out into laughter again.

"Since when do you speak Italian?" Rosalie asked giggling.

"Since you broke a glass bowl in my flippin'honor." That did it everyone burst out laughing at my comment. "Wow I should do this for a living.." We continued walking until Gustav came up to me.

"YOur highness...Princess AnnaStacia Asuli of Africa has arrived." (A/N YEs I did put my self in here :p)

"Thanks." I said excitedly Anna Stacia was one of my best friends but we called her Anna for short. Jasper looked about as excited as me...poor Jasper.

"Who's that?" Emmett asked.

"Me." A voice said I turned aroudn and there she was the same way I remebered her. Her chocolate skin and long brown hair that was pulled into a bun and her long tan dress suited her very well."

"OMG! Anna!" I said as I ran to hug her.

"OMG?" Emmett asked.

"Oh My Gosh!" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Its good to see you Arty. Who are these people if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"Well this is Edward the love of my exsistance, Rosalie and Alice my sisters and Emmett and Jasper my brothers. Guys this is Anna Stacia...she's one of bestest friends ever."

"Its nice to meet you all. Did you hear about the."

"Yes of course they put it in today right?"

"I saw it as I came in. It is so awsome you should see the way it."

"I know right I've always wanted one." ( A/N I cut off some of the words on purpose because I wanted the Cullen family to be confused for a second..or two)

"What are you guys talking about?!" Emmett whined.

"The matress slide duh!" Anna and I said at the same time.

"Like OMG! You should see the other stuff like the water slide." Anna Stacia said.. We were talking about the slumber party room. They had just added a new water slide, pool and a matress slide.; We always had slumber parties before big parties and what not.

"Why is there a water slide in your palace love?" Edward asked me as he put his arms around my waist.

"Well......its for the slumber party that as of now you guys are all invited to. So you know what this means..." I told Edward. He groaned. "Sorry but hey thats the price."

"Thankyou so much Bella!" Alice shouted/ "We are going to have to find some malls here in Italy."

"OKay can I go change now?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She said dissmissing me. I rolled my eyes then pecked Edward on the lips before heading back to my room . I showered then changed into a white sun dress and white flip flops.

"Alrighty then." I told them as I went back to them. They told me they were going to go shopping in Italy. Great.

"Princess." Gustav said. "Its time to shoot your music video." Oops did I leave this out, well yeah I'm a singer and my stage name is Princess Italy. We were shooting my music video for the song Every Heart, I followed him down the hallway that we would be shooting it in. Excellent. First I was to sing the song before I actually shot the video. Anna was going to be in this one with me. She was wearing a brown sun dress and matching flip flops.

I opened my mouth and sang...

_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?_

_Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness_

_Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do_

_(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars_

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_

_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

_Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across_

_Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

_All of us what to take a lasting happiness_

_Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep_

_Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy_

_We have peace of mind_

_Someday all the people find the way to love_

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

_There is the warm heart places on my mind_

_In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet_

_There are many stars they have talk with me so kind_

_They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine_

_Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace Forever more_

_Growing growing woe baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today_

_Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

I heard applause and I turned around to see my "sisters" : Carmen,Fauna, and Fotruna. They always made fun of my name because it was Greek but they loved me any way we were as close as any sisters could get.

"Arty that was wondeful." Anna said as she wrapped her arms around me. We shot the music video, I was actually roaming around a house with disappearing people...that I loved. But these people I didn't even know..at the end I would find Anna and we'd weave our hands together and look up at the sky as the song continued. After a billion and two tries we'd gotten it right. It was wonderful as planned. It was dark and the Cullen's were back as soon as we finished.

"Miss me?" Edward asked as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Always." I replied.

"what did you do while we were gone?" He asked.

"Shoot a music video."

"What? You never told me you could sing." He asked. Shock clear in his voice.

"Well you never asked." I replied.

"Can we see this music video?"

"Right after I change!" I said sticking a finger in the air. He laughed. Then let me go so that I could go change into some pajama's

"Hello Edward." Anna said.

"Edward.." All of my sisters said curtly, and at the same time..awkward. They really didn't like Edward.

"Ladies." Edward said.

"Bastard." Fortuna said under her breath.

"Hey now!" I chastised. "Don't talk about my boyfriend."

"Oh...I didn't realize you guys were back together."

"You miss alot don't you?" I told her.

"Absolutely."


	7. Chapter 7

So, I went to my room to change into some silk pajama's then went to the slumber party room even though no one would be slumbering.

"Momma!" My kids yelled as they ran towards me. I had barely seen them all day. I picked them up and we claimed a matress all to ourselves.

"Arty!" came a gruff voice. It was Anna's brother Suhail.

"Hey Su!" That's what we called him for short. He ran to hug us. WE hugged him back. He let go just as Anna's husband walked in...yes she was married to a guy named Terrance they were friends before they got married so it worked out.

"Hey Terri!" I shouted I ran to hug him.

"Artemis!" he shouted as he hugged me. Apollo was on my back so he huged her too and Anthony had stayed on the matress.

"C'mon baby." I told him. "Come say hi to your uncles!" we always viewed them as family.

Edward walked in just as Anthony finished hugging him.

"Hello love." Edward said as he ran to hug me. I hugged him back.

"Hello. Guys this is Edward...the love of my exsitence and love of my existance meet Terrance, Anna's husband, and Suhail Anna's brother." Edward chuckled as the name I had given him then shook hands with the guys. Anna rushed in and air guitared as she slid to her knees.

"Sweet heart a little dignity please.." Terrance pleaded with her.

"Oh please..I've used up all my dignity for today." Terrance chuckled as he picked her up, she playfully slapped his chest repeatedly.

"Put me down," She said. He dropped her. She humphed and looked away from him.

"Sorry...lil' momma." He was pleading now. Anna had quite a temper.

"Okay..."She said as she stood up and jumped on his back .Then she went all perky on us.

"Hi guys!" Someone was a little bit too perky.

"Anna may I ask why you are so happy?" I asked.

"Well...I was going to wait until everyone is here.." She began.

"Tell me." I told her. Just then the rest of my family walked in.

"What's the news?" Alice asked.

"Well...guys I'm pregnant!" SHe said happily. All of our eyes got huge.

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"Well do you remeber...50 years ago in that last battle that we had...and I asked for that wish.?" She asked.

"Yeah that from your bust line down...you'd be...human! OMG! Anna I'm so happy for you. I finally get it now!" I squeeled. Everyone was so happy for her. WE had a stage installed for our contests that we do every year at this sleep over. IT was guys against girls.

"I just realized something. We haven't picked our songs for this year." I said stomping my foot. Terrance and Suhail laughed.

"Did..you just stomp your foot?" They asked between laughs.

"YEah and?" I asked.

"Ohh Arty has spunk!" Terrance said. Fortuna and Fauna walked over to me. They are the oldest, and I Was the youngest.

"Sit everyone, We've got a special treat for Arty and The Cullens tonight. WE wrote this song just for you. Bella...after..you know the incident." Edward stiffened.

"They'll be nice." I promised him. He relaxed. "They like to see me happy." WE sat in the chairs in the audience and I sat in Edward's lap. FOrtuna started.

_Fortuna :Some girls are fair  
Some are jolly and fit  
Some have a well-bred air  
Or a well-honed wit_

Fauna :Each one's a jewel  
With a singular shine  
A work of art  
With it's own rare design

Fortuna: Dear little girl,  
You are terribly blessed  
But it's your heart of gold  
I love the best

Fauna :And that will be your crowning glory  
Your whole life through  
It'll always be your crowning glory  
The most glorious part of you

"May I?" I asked. They nodded Happily. I ran up on stage with them

_Fauna :Some boys can waltz  
Me : Some guys can groove  
Fortuna: Strike an elegant pose  
Me: With the really good clothes  
Fauna: Some seem to have no faults  
Me: But we never like those  
Fortuna: No we don't  
Me: He'll praise your eyes  
Fauna: Your melodious laugh  
All three: Call you more lovely  
than others by half  
Fortuna: The one who's right  
Me: My gorgeous prince (_I pointed at Edward, He grinned The Cullens were looking at me with shock)_  
Fauna: Will be honest and true  
Me: He'll believe in me too  
Fortuna: And prize your heart  
of gold the way I do_

All three  
He'll know that will be  
your crowning glory your  
whole life through  
Your love will see that it's  
your crowning glory  
The most glorious part of you and you  
And you  
And you

" me?" Anna asked. I nodded. She ran up on stage did a few back flips and landed in the splits! Was she supposed to be doing that when she was pregnant. I let down my mind wall so I could ask her that.

"I'm not disabled until I start showing!" She cried playfully. We all laughed. Even Rosalie,__

All three.  
That will be your crowning glory  
Darling when they tell your story  
They'll call your heart of  
gold your crowning glory  
The most glorious part of you

"I see someone messed with my CD." Fortuna said looking at me. I whistled and looked around.

"Who could that have been?" I asked. When all of us knew it was me. "Okay next song." I said. Fauna glared at me.

"It _was_ you!" She snarled playfully.

"Okay so maybe I changed it a little." I said. She chased me around the room until I tricked her and she ran into a wall. I laughed. Fauna had power over plants.

"Since you think its so funny..." She said suddenly my hair was covered in roses, poppies, and tulips. I crossed my arms. "Now that's comedy."

"I think you look beautiful love." Edward said as he kissed my cheek. "And you sing beautifully too."

"Thankyou." I said as I kissed his cheek."It's Alice's turn." She squeeled and bounced up and down. She planted a kiss on my cheek and My other sisters looked at me with shock.

"What should I sing?"she asked.

"Super natural by Raven Symone!" Carmen shouted. Alice nodded and got up on stage.

Wooo  
Supernatrual  
Ha

_[1st Verse]_  
_Did you see a shooting star,  
Cross the sky spectacular (yeah)  
On the front by mile,  
Radiating crazy style,  
The universe comes to me,  
I can make it look so easy,  
Like a rare phenomenon,  
You can see today but I see beyond_

[Chorus:]  
When I get this feelin',  
Somethings about to happen,  
Without any reason,  
It's Supernatural,  
Some people call me crazy,  
Somethings there's no explaining,  
Just believe what you see,  
It's Supernatural  
(Uh Oh Uh Uh Oh)  
Supernatural

You got the floor go the mic;  
Livin' in this double life,  
Welcome to another world  
Magic sista' super girl,  
Don't know how I do what I do,  
But I can make it all come true,  
Got the skills,  
Got the touch,  
Got the sense,  
I'm takin' off,

[Chorus]

Maybe super human,  
Maybe super strange,  
Like a force of nature,  
A hurricane,  
Why does it matter,  
Where I got it from,  
Got my power on,  
And I'm goin',  
Goin' gone!  
Believe what you see,  
Oh yeah yeah,  
(Oh oh oh)

[Chorus]

It's SUPERNATURAL.

WE all clapped.

"Okay it's Rosalie's turn!" Fauna shouted! They were so much alike.

"Sing before He cheats by Carrie Under wood!" I shotued. Rosalie smiled.

She got on stage.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

We all clapped. Gustav walked in...always the party pooper.

"All your special effects are done for your music video!" He said! Alice squeeled.

"Its going to be so awsome!She squeeled

"Nice to know." I said slowly. Edward tugged on my hand gently.

"Let's go somewhere quiet." he said softly. I followed him out of the room, we went to the balcony. The moonlight was shining on us. I hugged on to Edward he put his arm around me.

"So..when do I get to meet the king?" Edward asked, I heard him all the way from the kitchen whihc I had, run to, so I could get a glass of water. I ran back to his side.

"I'm sorry what?"I asked sipping the water.

"I still can't get over that hold drinking water thing." Edward laughed. I chuckled. "And I was asking when do I get to meet the king?" I smashed the glass in my hand. Edward stopped laughing.

"What's wrong love?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head, and locked my jaw. "Did I say something. I'm sorr-"

"Its not your fault." I said. "I just have some issues with my father is all." I said as looked away. My father seemed to hate me. He was ashamed of me he had said it before.

"Y..you can talk to him if you want. He holds nothing against you." I said quietly,

"What does he have against you?" He asked pulling me closer to him. THe mess on the floor was forgotten.

"A while back before I was born I was betrothed to Donatello...I was the half breed. I always hated Donatello. One day when I was sixteen years old. Donatello tried to rise to power over Italy. He went by the name Lepidus back then. My father says because of me, he was not able to actually kill Donatello...because...some of the guards had to stay with me. My sisters were old enough to defend themselves and I didn't have my powers yet. So I was helpless. So the burden was passed to me now, to destroy Donatello and now his sister Renatarey." I said. softly my eyes weren't seeing anything imparticular just seeing...

"Aretmis!" The voice of my father barked.

"Sir." I said turning and bowing before him.

"I must talk to you for a minute." He sounded disgusted. I turned to Edward...his eyes were filled with sadness.

"I'll be right back. Go enjoy the party." I told him as I touched his cheek and gave him a small smile. He kissed my palm and then did as he was told. I followed my father into the thrown room.

"You disgust me, you weak insolent, worthless sad excuse for a princess-"

"What did I do this time?" I asked angrily." On what grounds father?!" I yelled.

"don't call me that. I am embarrassed to be such. How can you be so weak?! When Donatello attacked-"

"I don't have my powers yet." I said. "I will be stronger after the corinat-"

"Worthless excuses." He siad.

"Look I dont even see why I have to do this. l papà la sua vergogna non è il mio" ( Papa your shame is not mine!)

_" _Silenzio! Come una principessa di Italia lei deve portare il peso della sua tiara della madre il dovere che è stato passato "_ ( "Silence! As a princess of Italy you must bear the weight of your mother's tiara the duty that has been passed on to you.) "_L'amo. " ( I love you)

_"_Così perché dovrei crederla ora? Darò il benvenuto la morte volentieri. È un ospite onorato e dato il benvenuto. " He gasped at my welcoming sentence for death. "But I will stay alive for the people that DO love me." With that I left. Half sobbing, I went to my room where I stayed for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't long before I heard a timid knock on my door.

"momma!" Apollo said, I could hear it in her small voice she was crying.

"What's wrong honey." I asked wiping my own tears away to go get her. I held her in my arms and carried her back to my bed.

"I had a bad dream. I thought you were dead," She said.

"Its alright sweetheart. I'm here. I'm always gonna be here." I said soflty. Soon she had stopped crying.

"momma..is Mr. Edward my dady?" She asked. Considering the fact ath I was actually raped and that's how she was concieved...I couldn't think of an answer.

"maybe one day." I said softly. It was a start. Soon she was a sleep and I tucked her under the covers of my bed and layed beside her. Should I tell the Cullen's every single detail? Or should I just be satisfied with the facts that I gave them? Only need to know basis right? I'd told them I was attacked and no one has asked me anymore questions...that should be enough, I hope it is. I heard as soft knock on my door.

"Love...are you alright?" Edward asked. "may I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, your always aloud in my room, you don't have to ask." he came in with a worried look on his face.

"I need to ask you something." Edward said slowly.

"Anything." I said quickly.

"Well...um...you don't have to answer this if you don't want to."

"Just spit it otout."

"I know you didn't exactly tell us the entire story.."

"Oh is that right?" I asked. Still trying to play dumb.

"Yes." He said chuckling.

"Well...fine...if you really wanna hear it. Well, after, my depression, (wince), I was in Seattle and as I said before I was attacked ( raped, I don't like to use the word unless I actually have to...so you know..that what attacked is...int his sense. Kay, we cool? Good! Onward with the fan fic!) So I actually don't know who their father is, and the strange thing is that Anthony and Apollo are supposed to be twins but I just can't..can't figure out why one looks older than the other's they have been that age for about 90 years maybe?Apollo starts aging at her corination. We're all moving up on my corination I'll explain later. So anyways, I'd lived in Forks for a while and then moved to. the ghetto of Los Angelos for the time being..before they were born just to clear my head. After said things happened, Charlie had suggested I get social and I went to this party got shot and changed by Victoria...and well you know the rest."

"But I'm a little bit confused, why didnt' you go to stay with Renee'"

"She didn't want me." I said softly.

"What? Why?"

"She thought I got pregnant on accident she thought I made the same mistake I did, and plus I couldn't get in touch with her after that to explain..,to tell her." I said. Edward pulled me into his embrase.

"I'm so sorry." Edward said as he kissed my head over and over again.

"Its not your fault. how could you have known?" We stayed like that for hours perhaps I couldn't tell.

"So, are you going to be my escort for my coronation?" I asked him playfully. Edward pulled back and gave me a wary smile.

"Absolutely. So..tell me about it." He said.

"What exactly is there to tell..except its about a month away, I get the rest of my powers then."

"Reall what powers do you have?"

"Well, I can absorb other people's power, Basically I'm undefeatable, I have everypower known to vampires and super humans." I said.

"Super humans?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Like superman duh! Everyone knows that. I should call you that from now on. Your _my_ superman," I said. Edward grinned his crooked grin.

"Your my kriptonite." he said, I grinned at this.

"So, Apollo's sleeping. let's go to _your_ room." I said. he smiled knowingly. tonight or this morning., What evertime it is was going to be fun!

-==------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't write lemons. So if anyone would like to submit one Iwould be more than happy to put your name on it. just send it to me in a private message and we're good to go! If you really love me ( the story) you'll do it! Think of it as a contest the best one will be in the story! yay! okay~ Oh also if I have at least two submitions when I next update I'll give three chapters instead of the usual one!


	9. Chapter 9

I am attempting to write a lemon. This is my very first one, so please bear with me. He...he. If you like it maybe I'll add another one. Kay?

Thanks for understanding.

Oreo

I followed Edward into his room. As soon as he shut the door..he attacked my lips. He sucked on them urgently but gently. I kissed him back He picked me up and I put my legs around his waist. He moaned.

"Good God Bella.." He moaned again.

"Edward." I moaned. He knew what I wanted. "Please." I begged. He broke out into a crooked smile

"As you wish my love.." I silenced him with a kiss I put so much of my force into it that I backed him into a wall. He hit the wall but that only made me want him more. He kissed back and we fought for dominance. Then I heard a feeble knock on the door. I payed no attention and neither did Edward. He continued kissing me and I was moaning. The knocks continued and then the door opened. I turned and saw Anthony. With tears on his little face.

"Mr. Edward what are you doing to my mommy?" He asked suddenly confused,

"Holy shit mother of piss." I growled under my breath. It was such a good thing that my kids didn't have vampire hearing. Edward chuckled a little.

"Kay..put me down." I said. he put me down gently. I was so upset. I love Anthony but he had totally ruined my moment. But I threw it out the window as soon as I saw his little face. I ran to him and picked him up.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"I woke up and I couldn't find Apollo." He said wiping a tear away. Anthony loved his little sister. I should have put the two together.

"Oh..don't cry baby. She's in my room." I said. He looked up happily. He kissed my cheek.

"Thankyou mommy " He said.

"Your welcome sweetie." I said as I kissed his little forehead.

"Night mommy." He said climbing off of my lap.

"Night daddy I mean Mr. Edward." He saidquickly. He went over to Edward who had this large smile on his face. HE looked at me as if an idea had struck him. Anthony gave Edward a hug and then ran out shutting the door behind him. Then he came right back....

"Auntie Alice says your making babies. Can it be a boy?" He asked. Our eyes went wide. Anthony looked at us with the most adorable smile on his face as he shrugged.

"Um.."

"Night guys." H esaid a he shut the door again.

"Where were we?" I asked. Edward smiled a knowing gently pushed me on the bed and then kissed me passionately. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he unbuttoned my shirt. His lips never leaving mine. His hands wove around my back and undid the clasp on my bra. He threw it behind him. His lips moved down my throat, and to my now exposed breasts. He sucked on my perky nipples and massaged the other ones. Then he switched. I moaned in pleasure. It felt so fuckin good. My panties got all wet. He left a trail of butterfly kisses down my stomach. I moaned again. He started to pull of the bottoms of my pajama's but I stopped him, He looked at me confused. I ripped of his shirt soon I was naked in front of him. He gently parted my folds, and licked my clit. I moaned asI tangled my hands in his hair. He continued to graze it with his tounge and I cried out his name over and over again. He planted a kiss on it before moving back to my own unbuttoned his pants and threw them behind him along with his boxers. I had two words to describe his throbbing member. W-O-W..that was the biggest thing I'd ever seen,was that gonna fit?

I pushed him off me seductively I sunk to the floor, as I out his hard memberin my mouth and used me tounge to swirl the tip.

"Bella!" I he moaned in pleasure. I continued to suck. as he continued to call out my name.

When I stopped he pickedme up again and put me on the bed.

"Spread um." He said seductively. I did as I was told.

"Ready?" HE asked me. Psh, I've been waiting for this day my entire life. Oh wait. Yeah my entire life, deep down. I nodded vigorously. With that he entered me.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning, with my arm across Edward's bear chest with sunshine streaming through the window. How I'd fallen asleep I'll never know. Last night was amazing. That's when a though crossed my mind. _Auntie Alice said, you guys are making babies..._ OMG Alice is going to die. I looked at Edward's face...he was sleeping? What the hell?! How did that happen? I am so confused! Well I have gone to sleep before but..sheesh Edward? Not possible. I felt him stirring under neath me. Then I felt his silky hand remove a stray hair from my face.

"Good morning love." Edward said yawning.

"Morning." He leaned down and gave me a breif kiss on the lips and looked at me lovingly.

"I love you." HE told me.

"I love you too. Promise me that you won't hate me onceI kill your sister." His expression turned confused.

"She told Anthony we were making babies. I think you were a little too wrapped up to notice." I said tracing the planes of his chest. His eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Absolutely. "

"Well don't worry about it, I'll help you kill her. " We chuckled.

"Bella!!!!!" I heard Emmett yell. Then I heard a knocking on my door. Then it opened and there stood Emmett in a my coronatioin dress! OMG

"Emmett Cullen you are going to die!" I screeched. Edward's eyes buldged.

"Omy Gosh Bella you guys could have told me you were doing the dirty!" He shouted as he covered his eyes. I found my shoe on the floor and tossed it at him.

"Why in the hell are you in my dress!?"I shouted. "Now I'm gonna have to get a new one." I pouted. Edward sat up and put his arms around me. I leaned into him.

"Sorry Bella. Alice dared me to-"

"Alice?" I shrieked angrily. Emmett cowered and shook in fear.

"I'm sorry. PLEASE forgive me. I beg you." Emmett looked genuniely afraid.

"Fine." I said. "Fine, fine fine." Edward stifled a laugh. Emmett ran as fast as he could away from the room. He should be afraid. I got up and wrapped the sheet around me.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked seductively, as he snaked his arms around me.

"Well...I am going to take a shower. Care to join me?" I asked matching his tone.

"Already there." he said excitedly. In a half a second he was gone and I heard water running. I giggled to myself. Ha! THen I ran to join him.


	11. Chapter 11

After our shower, which was fun, I got dressed and hurried back to my room hand in hand with Edward. My dress had been placed on a rack and was now streched entirely too big. Two people I needed to kill, Emmett, and alice..they are now on my hit list. I growled. My bed had been made up and there was a note on it. I sat in Edward's lap as I read it.

_Your highness,_

_Lady MaryAnn and Sir Jonothan are having a fancy party at the Bowery Ball Room. All ladies are required to wear white and all men are to wear black. _

_Your servant and friend,_

_Gustavo_

"How do you feel about going to a ball?" I asked Edward.

"Any excuse or reason to be with you love." Edward said. I reached up and kissed him. I was content in his arms.

"Thankyou so much Bella!!!" Alice yelled running in my room. I growled at her.

"Look, I'm sorry about the dress, but it was so, not you and Anthony, well why lie to the kid right?" She asked nervously. I growled again.

"I'm sorry Bella!" She pleaded. I took a deep uneeded breath.

"Fine Alice." It was so hard to hate that pixie.

"Come along Edward!"Alice said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Love you." I called after him.

"Love you too!" He called back. Poor Edward, Alice was going to torture him to death and there was nothing I could do about it. I looked through my unreasonably sized closet. My thoughts went to Anthony and Apollo. I knew where they were, or where they were supposed to be. Theyw ere supposed to be with their nanny. Eating breakfast. There were two dresses I had narrowed it down to for tonight. I layed it on my bed. along with a pair of shoes that I planned to wear with it. I left the room anxiously looking for my two kids. That's when I heard it and I remembered. The sounds of two blades crashing together. I growled. It brought back so many memories...memories that I thought and would like to forget.

"Your highness would you like to join us?" asked Alessandro. He was a master swords men and helped to train our human army, I was not to brag a master swords man. I loved the sound of clashing blades, but only in practice.

"Yes I think I will." I said as I entered the practice room. His students bowed.

"You don't have to do thaet you know." I told them.

"Your His majesty would have our heads if we didn't show the proper respect your majesty."

"He's not here is he?" I said a smile playing on my lips. "However I do appreciate your loyalty. Shall we?" I asked as I pointed towards the swords on the rack. He nodded politely and handed me a sword.

"Who would like to challenge me first?" I asked. The boys looked at me sheepishly as if they were afraid. "Dont' worry I am nothing like my father and-" I said knocking on my arm. " I don't get hurt easily." They seemed a little bit more comfortable. A fair haired boy walked up to me and bowed.

"Your majesty I am a novice, but I would love to be your opponent, only in this challenge. My name is Umberto."

"Aahh, named after one of our greatest warriors, let's see if you live up to yo ur name." I told him. I smiled and he smiled back, excitedly.

"Shall we begin?" I asked. Then at that moment our swords clashed. All was silent except for the sound of metal against metal. I had him cornered and literally knocked him off his feet. I slund the sword carelessly but with scincere concentration. I don't mean to brag but when you have done it for as long as I have , carelessness, to other swordsmen is carefulness and excellence. I heard a whisper,

"She's amazing." These came from the mouths of our largely gathered audience. Finally the sword ended up a centimeter away from his throat and he stared at me with admiration.

"You are very good at this." I complemented. " Better than the great umberto when he was your age."

"Thankyou your higness."He said

"I only tell the truth." I said smiling softly.

"May I?" He asked.

"Sure." I said shrugging and then he attacked me with a hug. Hmm tha twas unexpected. He let go and then smiled.

"Thankyou for letting me participate." I told them.

"Anytime your majesty, it was our pleasure." alessandro said. I smiled and left. I walked up and down the corridors bored, until I ran into Anna.

"Hey what's up I haven't seen you all day?" I asked her.

"Well, I've sort of been looking for my dress for your corination. Did you see Emmett? He fucked that mug up!" She said in a yell/whisper. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, now I've got no dress!" I said. "The corination is like two weeks away."

"Two weeks and a half." She corrected as a matter of factly.

"Sure, sure whatever, I need help, by the way. Have you seen Tahj, Rodam ?"

"Yeah, um I think their in the kitchen." She said. "See ya Bella." Leave it to my two brothers to be in the kitchen pigging out. Before everyone else would know all they food would be gone. But that's Tahj and Rodie for ya! Then there's a matter,I need to adress..Carlisle, and Esme how I longed to see them again. I wonder. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed their house.

"Hello?" Asked Carlilse.

"Hey Carlise...It's Bella...yeah um, I was wondering do you think you and Esme could fly out to Italy?"


	12. Chapter 12

Edward and I were looking at dresses with Anna and Alice. Anna was currently eating a tuna fish sandwhich. I know weird right. But, she craves right? I finally picked out the perfect dress. It was unbelievably beautiful. Even though I had told Alice I had forgiven her, it wasn't all true. I was till a little upset. I grinned deviously. I had an idea.

"Bella, love what are yout hinking?" Edward asked.

"Who me?" I asked innocently. He chuckled.

"Try this one on!" ANna said tossing it at me.,

"Actually I think I.." Her eyes started to tear up. She pulled a bag out of her purse that had a lot of pickles in it and grabbed the largest one she could find. She took a bte out of it as she sobbed.

"No one ever listens to me!" She cried. That's when Terrance ran in. He has the power to sense when something's wrong, but only with his true love.

"What's going on?" HE asked as he consuled Anna.

"Oh nothing." She said happily as she licked the pickle juice off of her finger.

"I sware the things that woman does..." He said softly as Anna skipped off.

"OM tripple G!" I screeched.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked worriedly.

"I totally forgot! I've gotta train witht he humans today! And then we have to go find Tahj and Rodam so that we can get their-" I rambled.

"Calm down its all taken care of." Alice cut me off. Terrance left to go find Anna so it was just the three of us. "So much drama..." She mumbled. "Your runing my moment Bella." She hissed.

And I'm about to ruin her gucci and prada... I thought evily.

2Weeks later.

I stood in front of the mirror as Alice finished my hair. It was down and had beautiful curls in it and had a small hump in the front, barely noticable. I had my tiara on...and in my opinion I didn't even recognize myself. Edward was getting ready in his room...so many memories.. focus Bella! I scolded myself. Hm...I looked at my dress. It was shimmering blue with aqua beads. It was absolutely beautiful. Finally Alice was finished.

"You look so beautiful!" Alice squeeked. That was sign that she had forgiven me..finally after what I did to her gucci hand bags.

_Flash back_

_I grinned devilishly as I anchored a floatie to the bottome of my pool and put all of Alice's Gucci hand bags on it. I waved good bye like an idiot at my project. Alice would never forigive me...haha..payback is beautiful. Alice walked outside and screamed in terror. _

_"Bella! My bags! They were Gucci!" Alice sobbed. _

_"Pay backs a bitch isnt it?!" I asked. Alice ran and dived into the pool and got her hand bags and climbed out soaking wet. _

_"I will never forgive you for this __Artemis Apollo Isabella Marie Swan, Volturi Volterra Vella "_

_What a mouth full!_

_Flash back ended_

"Thanks Alice." I told her. I looked at my little pixie friend, Her hair was piled up on top of her head in curls in her beautiful pink dress. "Your easy on the eyes yourself." She giggled. Tahj and Rodam were waiting outside the door with Edward. There he stood looking as beautiful as ever. His eyes were widened in awe.

"Alright stop stalling you guys we have to go." Alice said pushing me along. I hooked arms with Edward. He kissed me on my forehead.

"you look beautiful." He whispered.

"Thankyou. " We soon reached the large elegant doors. That led outside. Behind them we knew there would be a crowd of people.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

"Yes...I love you." I said.

"I love you too..I am so proud of you." He said. If I could blushed I would have. Alice and Rosalie were in front of me in two lines next to their mates. The doors opened...and I peered out into the crowd off people although they couldn't see me.

"Introducing, Sir Jasper and Lady Alice." The announcer said as Alice and Jasper descended the stairs.

"Edward did you know that you were related to Royalty?" I whispered to him. How Random.

"Actually no." He said quite shocked.

"You are now Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Just so you know." I told him. His eyes were filled with wonder. I hadn't seen Emmett and Rosalie enter so we were up to bat.

"Introducing Her majesty Princess, Artemis Apollo Isabella Marie Swan, Volturi Volterra Vella, and her daughter Apollo Dianna Vella! and her son Anthony Edward Vella" Edward's eyes were filled with joy. Yes I had neamed Anthony after Edward. Just then Tahj came up behind me and handed me Apollo just as the doors opened. Edward held Anthony in one arm. We walked down the stairs fluently...I blinked awkwardly at the falsh of a camara. EDward could walk me only as far as the steps. It was then that three white tigers came to meet us. ONe each for my children to ride, I sat Apollo down on the first one and Anthony on the other, The last one I recognized to be Rodam. I was supposedly adivside to ride a horse but I didn't want to. The moonlight shown down on us making us all and Rodam, in their animal form led me, behind Anthony and Apollo, to a beautiful platform decorated with flowers where my sister awaited. I turned to smile at the crowd. I stepped on to the platform.

"Enjoy yourselfs. Have fun and be merry!" I said at a normal taking tone, once they had quieted the errupted in cheers, I sat down in a beautiful victorinan style coushioned throne and stared out over the crowd.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Fauna as she leaned close to me. Anthony and Apollo sat on either sides in their own litle thrones.

"Yes very much so." I said in a bored tone.

"I'll cover you. go dance and have fun." She told me.

"Thankyou." I said I looked at Anthony and Apollo. "Do you wanna dance with mommy?" I asked them. Anthony nodded.

Apollo smiled." Wanna dance with daddy." She said. They considered Edward their father and I was glad and so was EDward, actually he was over flowing with joy. I led my two kids intot he crowd and found Edward. He turned around when I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Apollo took my job!" I fake pouted.

"What?" Edward aske.d

"She gets to dance with you first." Apollo played with my jutted out lip. Edward laughed. I handed Apollo to was the most adorable thing to watch Edward dance with her. I picked up Anthony and we danced ( spun around in circles) . His little face was glwing and I loved seeing him happy.

"It is time for the crowing!" Gustav said. Why does he keep popping up? All of the Cullens followed me up the stage and stood. We went through pretty much everybody except the Cullen's and me. I took my oath as a princess. and the tiara was placed on my head...I felt the power surge throug my body. The A on my neck felt cold.I didn't dare touch it for fear Alice would think I was scractching and then I'd have to hear it from her.

"Duck!" I heard someone yell. in an instant a streak of blue light shot across the room at me. I lifted my hands up towards the blue streak and a shield formed around me and everyone around me. It bounced back and hit its source. People began to clear out. I looked up and saw him Donatello and his sister Renata Ray, I quickly took control of the situation.

"Call the guard...prepare the armies, its war!" I shouted. Every one took their places.I put my hand over my heart lowerd my head and closed my eyes, I could feel myself changing. I felt different more powerful.I heard the remaining beings gasp.I knew what they saw. I had transformed ito my true and powerful form , that also meant that I had wings. Weird huh?I was wearing a short white dress and on my waist was my sword that was presently sheathed. I spread my wings out.

"Get out of here now." I told the Cullens. "Find Insomta." I told them.

"I'm not leaving you." Edward said sternyl.

"You have to. Its the only way. I love you." I said

"I love you too." We kissed Each other passionately and then he was gone. Fauna and the others took picked up Anthoyn and Apollo and Ran. Tahj and Rodam stayed by my side,. Tahj growled at the two hovering figures.

"Leave, make sure the Cullen's are alright." I said.

"Aretemis we-" Tahj started.

"That's an order." They had no choice but to obey and they were gone.

"ITs time to even up the odds!" I said, anna suddnenly appeared.

"Anna no, you have to get out of here." I said.

"Atleast let me contribute this." She said handing me a small brown bag.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't open it until the very last minute." She told me. "Until the situtation become at each others throats. I know you can do this." With that she disappeared. I was ready, I knew I had to be. I was ready to accept fate.


	13. Chapter 13

"What now princess? Your all alone and no one can save you. Not your maids or servants..or even your precious boyfriend." DOnatello started.

"I do admitt that I am alone. But I can still defeat you." I growled. Renatary tackled me I pulled in my wings. I rolled over ontop of her.

"Your such a bitch." I growled.

"Takes one to know one."

"Then you should know right?" I said back. Renetary growled at me and pulled her hand back to punch me.

"Wait? Hmmm? sister!" Donatello started.

"What brother I'm busy!" She shouted back.

"You should do it in your half human form things will get taken care of quicker and we can be on our way. The princesses dead corpse will be huung in our living room." I cringed at the thought of my death. I kicked Renatary in the stomach and she flew about ten feet away, I saw a blue light and knew that she had changed into her human form. She came in swinging a sword. I grabbed mine out of my blades crashed. I wondered why donatello wasn't attacking me. I didn't have time to think about him anyway. I was close to driving it through her heart when she tricked me and slit my side, it wasn't that bad but it was enough to make me stager a little. She smirked. Why are you smirking? I thought. I knocked the sword from her hands.

"Your family has been a thorn in my side for centuries."

"As yours has been to mine. Your father, a pompus idiot. Should have defeated me while he had the chance."

"That he is." His face went to that of cofusion. "The time for your end has come." I put my hand on m side to try and stop the bleeding. I drove the sword threw her heart and her shriek became a gurgled noise. No...that was too easy...too how in the world? She would have been stronger than that right? if Renetrary wasn't the real mastermind..what if it was Donatello?! Where was he.

"I see you've figured it out. I let my sister die for the cause." Donatello shrugged.

"Your sick." I said as I pulled the sword out of her chest.

EPOV

The one thing I worried about as I detached the bodies of these new born vampires was Bella. I hope she's okay. I finished my last one and looked at the field of the dead.

"We die for Italy!" Yelled one crazed vampire. I heard the clasing of metal. Then I heard my love say.

"Your such a bitch."

"Takes one to know one." ANother female voice said. I guess it was REnatery.

"Then you should know right." Bella said again. I sensed someone coming up behind me. I flipped him over my shoulder and ripped him to shreds and threw him in with the pile of the burning dead. RAin started to fall and suddenly everyone stopped. All that was left was the sound of clashing medal. Then I heard an agonized cry come from my love. I tried to run to her. But I was stopped by other vampires. Dammit. Bella please be okay.

BPOV

"Really..? I'm so glad you noticed."He responded. I jumped on the air and kicked him onto the ground. I snapped my head a round as I landed and looked at him. My vision, red.

"Angry are we?" He asked. I had enough of his games he was going to perish and soon. Our swords collided and he tackled me but I was faster. I raised my hand and a blue streak of energry shot out and hit Donatello. He growled and sent a red one my way. The two quarled for a bit and then his over powered mine and I was sent flying tnto the chandallear. I pulled the glass from my arm. I was out of breath. I closed my eyes and concentrated..I felt a river of energy pouring out from me and when I opened my eyes I was surrounded my gold. I let out a mighty roar, it suprisingly sounded like an actual lion..very good Bella, this was signifying that I was a live and just how strong I was.

EPOV

THat's when I heard it a might roar one that was given off by a Lion, in the middle of roar. I chewed on my unpenetrable lip and waited. Tahj and Rodam Bella's 'brothers' came over to me.

"SHe'll be find. She's not the helpless child she was when they first came." Tahj assured me.

"Why can't we go in?" I asked impatiently. "I want to help her.. I want to be with ehr."

"SHe's put an enchantment on the castle no one can go in and no one can go out." Rodam answered,

BPOV

The stream of gold continued to swirl around me as one part flew out and hit Donatello aknocking him against the wall..I felt stronger...and another roar escaped me. This one of pain..and rage. I was taking his power.

"Kill me please!" He begged.

"Death is too good for you. But you're too dangerous to keep around." I decided. I was loosing blood and I needed to change back quickly. I wanted to make him pay but time would not allow it. I held my hands out infront of me and the force followed He screamed once and it was cut short and that was the end of Donatello. Thankfully. Now we were safe,and now my people wouldn't live in fear, it was finally over. Thats when I felt it the excrutiating pain. I let out an ear piercing scream that seemed to last for ages.

I put my hand on my neck and The A on my neck was burning and as suddenly as it came it stopped and I sunk to my knees and layed there as my wings spread out once more. It wa snot my wings that pained me and I was sure of that. I started to leave the room but not before I did this,

"Per entrambi lei ha nociuto il mondo Ed ora che lei può sentire le mie parole. Partire dalla vista lei esseri malvagi e lasciarlo è saputo per l'età di libertà giusta inizia. La barriera che ha tenuto le mie persone fuori da li Ha Fatti Entrare ma

tiene fuori gli intrusi malvagi" (For both of you have harmed the world

And now that you can hear my words.

Depart from sight you evil beings and let it be known for the age of freedom is just beginning.

Barrier that's kept my people out

Let them in but keep the evil intruders out)

It wa sfinally over. I walked through the double doors swifly just as their bodies disappeared. But before I left something caught my eyes a little black bag, my eyes widened in realiztation what had happened. That was where the force came from the bag that Anna gave me, that was what's inside. Thankyou Anna


	14. Chapter 14

I went to go help the humans fight. I took out my sword and ran outside into the courtyard where a bloody battle layed before me. A small flame licked at my throat. I felt a presence behind me and I slung my sword over my head and I heard the sword cut through the flesh and stepped forward as the corpse fell backwords. I was disgusted but I had to do whatI had to do. Coutless humans died by my hand. As soon as I was done. I gathered my soilders.

"Calm your selves and rest!" I told them. They cheered in response. I ran to the other battles with in human speed. The Cullens were no where to be found. I shut my eyes and listened..the rains pitterpatter broke my concentration and I growled. I ran quickly through the field splashing the mud. I was barefoot but I didn't care.I spotted Edward but didn't have time to go to him....another army of humans come over to me. But coming out of them came Aro, Causis and Marcus.

"Aah princess. A pleasure to see you." I said. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"I wish I could say the same." I told him. Aro and his two brothers bowed. "Rise." I said in the same icy tone.

"I eard you needed our assistance."

"We're nearly finished." I said.

"I heard someone tell me of a resistance, and they have threatened to over throw me if I don't act quickly." immediately I felt the urge to attack him but I controlled it. I heard Edward growl from across the field.

"What is it that they've asked you to do?" I asked.

"To kill you." Thousands of growls echoed across the field including my own.

"Do it then." I challenged as thousands upon thousands of beings hurried to my side waiting for orders. "Be calm." I told them and they relaxed. I knew it was with Jasper's help.

"It was requested one on one." He said.

"It shall be that way then. Try me." I said with a smirk on my face. He smiled.

"Aro tackled me to the ground. Thousands upon thousands came at him.I used my powers to blast him into a tree. He grunted.

"Attack! Today shall be the end of the Volturi!" My cheif General said.

"No! Hold your attack." I pulled CArlisle and Esme to the side. They had been at the coronation but I hadn't been able to talk to them.

"I am truly sorry that his happened on your visit." I tirled me cloak as I faced them. "Carlisle, what do you propose we do?" I asked/

"Aro is no longer a friend. When you mess with family I wish to no longer be associated." Carlisle said calmly. I gave him a nod. Then I turned around. Esme put a hand on my shoulder.

"ATtack!" I shouted. While they battled I ran back into the castle. I stood up on the balcony and looked out over the field I moved out of sight so no one could see me and then ran to find Anna. She was hiding in my room and pouting. Terrance had stayed to keep her company and Anthony and Apollo were there but they were asleep.

"It's almost over." I changed back into a half human and then back to a vampire. I pulled the hood off of my head. I threwmy cloak off and onto my bed. I'll be back soon." I told her.

"BE safe." She said. She was chewing on a nother pickled and had a zebra cake in her other hand. I nodded and ran back into the corridors and spread my wings out so that I could stretch them. They were getting a little cramped.

I staggered through the corriders, I was so tired. I pulled my wings back into my body and the points in my back where they had broken through healed over. I walked out to the balcony where I could over look the fighting, All of the Culllens were alive and my sisters, this was good. I raised my hands .

"STOP!" I yelled. Everyone looked up at me. I spotted Edward, his face was full of relief, admiration and love.

"It is finished!" I yelled. "Renata is dead and our threat has vanished !" I said. As I looked at each of the Cullens they appeared beside me.

"For years the royal family has faught and faught with these horrid beings. And now it is done." It was over, finally, it was over and now we could be happy. I leaned into Edward. Anthony wrapped his arms around Edward's leg. As he looked at the dead and burning they disappeared. The crowd cheered.

"Momma..is it over?" He asked.

"Yes..its finally over." I said. Edward put his arms around my waist. Rosalie held Apollo in her arms. It was done, and now we'll all be safe. As far as I knew.

A/N: Should I end it right there or add a few more chapters? If I end it there's going to be a sequal.


	15. Chapter 15

OKay Everyone! This is the last chapter and there will be a sequal. (Tear) Thanks for all your reviews and your help. LOve you guys!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think of Mexico?!" Carlisle asked as he ran into our bed room.

"What? Its too sunny. We'll shine like diamonds in the sunlight." I said. Edward and Carlisle Chuckled.

"Well maybe before. But I found a solution. I tested it on myself. I came up with a cream that keeps us from glittering in the sunlight.!" She said victoriously. My eyes became as big as saucers.

"No way!" I said as I finished braiding Apollo's long curly hair into one long braid, while braiding flowers into it. THe warhad ended months ago and everyone was happy. Edward was playing with a strand of my hair but suddenly stopped when Carlisle had spoken.

"Impossible." I said.

"Nothing's impossible." Carlisle said.

"Vacation time!" Alice yelled "We're going to Phoneix and Cancoon! Oh and California and all those places I've wanted to go but it was really sunny!" ALice shouted as she bounced up in down. She'd ran in mere seconds ago.

"We have to pack. OMG! This is going to be so cool."

"Hold on. Hold on." Carlisle said.

"Before we go anywhere. You kids need to go back to school." Oh no he didn't.

"You wouldn't dare." I said.

"Oh yes.."

"Why?" I whined. " I already know that stuff." I stomped my foot. Edward laughed and Apollo climbed into my lap. Anthony stirred on the bed.

"Am I going to have to leave them?" I asked my lower lip jutting out.

"I'm afraid so." My father said walking in. EDward's eyes narrowed. Carlisle's eyes narrowed as well. "Artemis can I talk to you?"

"Why?" I mumbled.

"Please." He said. He had just returned from some 'trip'. We were all upset with him for not helping in the battle.

"Sure." I sighed. Edward kissed my forehead. I handed Apollo to him.

"Momma." Anthony had said. Edward soothed him. Anthony latched to his arm. I followed him out into the garden so no one could hear us.

"What?" I asked icily.

"I wanted to say I'm so proud of you daughter."

"Your so sad." He scoffed.

"You should have loved me while you had the chance." I growled. "I will never call you my father." I said. His eyes widened in shock and he left. I sat by the small pond that glowed light blue. I breathed in the smell of roses that surrounded me. I put my hands into the pool and instantly felt calm. My father had to come back and stress me out didn't he? Anna and Terrance were coming to visit again with their one month old baby Amara. Well not techincally visit we were all going to meet in the States anyway. I could only wonder how our future would turn out. Would all of our problems ever be resolved? But I was content for now. I could be happy and rest in that fact and right now I have everything I ever could have wanted and more.

____________________________________________

Yay! THe sequal is going to be called. The Royal family. Its going to focus on their vacation, school, and a new threat.

thanks guys

Oreo


End file.
